


Snupin School Days

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 14,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What if study group had been expanded?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extra Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #449: Lily.
> 
>  **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black.
> 
>  **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Extra Assignment

~

“Study time.” Lily steered Severus towards the library. 

Severus, books clutched to his chest, huffed. “Why the library? Isn’t this where Potter, Black and Lupin study?” He scanned suspiciously.

“Maybe.” Lily hummed as they moved through the stacks. “They’re not so bad.” 

“Yes they are,” muttered Severus, scowl deepening as he spotted Black and Potter waving. 

“Well,” said someone behind them. “Maybe we can change your mind about that.” 

Severus spun, spilling his books. 

“Sorry,” said Lupin, helping him retrieve them. “Didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Lily hummed as Lupin carried Severus’ books to the table. “See?” 

Severus just snorted. 

~

In deference to Lily, Severus ignored Potter and Black, who, happily, returned the favour. Lupin, however, seemed determined to engage Severus in conversation. He kept asking questions, and, since Lupin had never pranked him, Severus would actually reply. 

Finally, Black and Potter rose to leave. “We’re done,” said Potter, smiling at Lily. “Ready, Evans?”

Severus blinked as Lily nodded and stood. “You’re leaving?” 

Lily patted his hand. “We’re not doing the extra assignment, but you and Remus are.” 

“Um--”

But Lily was already gone, Potter trailing after her. 

“Guess it’s just us.” Lupin didn’t seem upset. 

Severus sighed. “Apparently so.” 

~


	2. Solving the Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus is intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #450: Frozen. 
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Solving the Mystery

~

Studying with Lupin wasn’t what Severus expected. Accustomed to running mental circles around others, Severus was impressed to find Lupin easily matched him and, on occasion, even outdid him. 

“No,” said Lupin to Pettrigrew, who’d taken to studying with them. “ _Stupefy_ and _Immobulus_ aren’t the same. One leaves you conscious and frozen, the other leaves you unconscious.” 

“Does it matter?” murmured Severus. “You’re still vulnerable.”

“At least you’re unconscious,” Lupin said, a faraway look in his eyes. “That’s preferable to being aware yet helpless.” 

Slowly, Severus nodded. And in that moment he vowed to solve the mystery that was Lupin.

~


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Lily makes a good point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #451: The Homecoming. 
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Lily Evans.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Homecoming

~

Lupin, while willing to be Severus’ friend, was also hiding something. Severus made discreet inquiries, but no one said anything, and he wasn’t about to ask Potter or Black. 

Even Lily was reticent. “Remus should answer that,” she said when Severus inquired about where he disappeared to once a month. “Although I think he’d like it if you waited up for his return.” She smiled. “It’d be a sort of homecoming.”

Severus snorted. “I’m not his home.” 

Patting his cheek, Lily murmured, “Friends are the family we choose, Sev. Of course you’re his home.” 

To that Severus had no reply.

~


	4. Lawbreaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus breaks some rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #452: Breaking the Law. 
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Lawbreaking

~

“You’re sure you’re up to this?” asked Severus when Lupin limped into the library for their usual session a week later. 

“I’m behind on the assignment,” said Lupin.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Since you were ahead of everyone before your absence, I’d say you’re fine. They’ll never catch up with you.” 

Lupin smiled. “Careful, that sounded like a compliment.” 

Severus looked away. “It’s the truth. And what if it is? Is complimenting you breaking the law or something?”

Lupin’s smile widened. “Not at all.” He clasped Severus’ hand. “I missed you, too.” 

Severus snorted, but he didn’t reclaim his hand. 

~


	5. Secret Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus calls in reinforcements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #453: Kreacher. 
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Regulus Black.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Secret Weapon

~

“Library again?” Regulus asked as Severus began exiting the common room.

Severus nodded. 

Regulus hummed. “People are talking.” 

“About what?” Severus asked, defensive.

“You and Lupin.” Regulus pursed his lips. “Did you ever figure out what he’s hiding?”

“No.” Severus narrowed his eyes. “Why?” 

Regulus shrugged. “I’ve a way to find out what you want to know.” 

“In exchange for what?” Severus had long ago learned that Slytherin favours required payment.

Regulus smiled. “How about you just owe me a favour?” 

Severus exhaled. It was dangerous, but he really wanted to know Lupin’s secret. “What’s your method?” 

Regulus smiled. “Kreacher!” 

~

The word was barely out of his mouth when a decrepit house-elf popped into the room, looking around. When it saw it Regulus, it smiled. “Master Regulus needs Kreacher?” 

Severus made a face. “This is your method?” he asked, eyeing the elf doubtfully. 

Regulus smirked. “Kreacher can sniff out any secret, can’t you, Kreacher?” 

The elf frowned at Severus. “Master knows this person is half-blood?” it sniffed. 

Regulus nodded. “Nevertheless, he’s my friend, so you’re going to help him.” 

Kreacher bowed low. “What does Master need?” 

“We need to know Remus Lupin’s secrets.” 

Kreacher smiled. “Kreacher is obeying Master.” 

~


	6. Simple Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Regulus gives wise advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #454: Flawed. 
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Regulus Black.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Simple Solution

~

Unfortunately, the plan proved flawed. “What do you mean you can’t follow him?” snapped Regulus. 

Kreacher cringed before him, tugging its ears. “The other elves, Master! They is...protective!”

Severus frowned. “You mean the Hogwarts house-elves are shielding him?” He looked at Regulus. “I didn’t know anyone could do that.” 

“Nor did I.” Regulus sighed. “It’s all right, Kreacher. You’ve done all you can. Go home.” 

“Kreacher will iron his ears!” 

“No,” said Regulus. “Just go home and wait for more instructions.” 

Once alone, Regulus turned to Severus. “Have you considered a simpler plan?” 

Severus blinked. “Like what?” 

“Ask him.” 

~


	7. Being Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Some things are obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #455: Trophy. 
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Regulus Black.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Being Obvious

~

When Severus arrived at the library, Lupin was waiting. “I was beginning to worry,” he said. “I waited by the Quidditch trophy cases for while, but when you didn’t show there I came here.” He looked Severus up and down. “Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine.” Placing his books on the table, Severus sat, Regulus’ advice reverberating through his mind. _Just ask him. Just ask him. Just--_

“Ask me,” said Lupin. 

Severus winced. “What?” 

Lupin smiled. “You’ve something on your mind, it’s obvious. So just ask me or tell me or whatever.”

Squaring his shoulders, Severus took a deep breath.

~


	8. Show or Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus is close to some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #456: Hair.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Show or Tell

~

The words stuck in his throat as Severus stared at Lupin. Absently he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to work out what to say. 

“Is it so difficult a question?” Lupin’s smile faded. “Or do you have something to _tell_ me instead?”

Severus frowned. “What do you mean?”

Lupin looked away. “I’ve noticed you spend a lot of time with Regulus Black--" 

Severus blinked, his question forgotten. “He’s just my housemate.”

Lupin nodded. “Is that all he is?” 

“Of course.” Severus’ eyes widened. “Wait, you think he and I are involved?”

Lupin’s expression was answer enough.

~

Lupin blushed to the roots of his hair. “Maybe, yes. After all, you and I aren’t anything official, so it’s not as if I can complain--” 

Following his instincts, Severus leaned forward, clasping Lupin’s hand. Lupin immediately linked their fingers. “Regulus and I are just friends. You and I--” He paused. 

Lupin smiled. “Yes? What are we?”

“I’ve no idea,” Severus confessed. “More than friends I hope?”

“I hope we are, too.” Lupin exhaled. “Although, if we are to be more than friends, there’s probably something you should know.”

Severus tensed. Was this it? “Tell me,” he said, bracing himself. 

~


	9. Breaking the Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus gets closer to the secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #457: At the Beach.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Breaking the Code

~

Lupin opened his mouth, only to be interrupted. 

“And just exactly what are you two doing?” Madam Pince was standing over them, arms crossed. “When I granted special access because of your Potions project, it was intended to be using it for study, not...canoodling as if you’re out for a day on the beach. Honestly!” 

Severus tried to release Lupin’s hand, but Lupin held fast. “We’re just talking, Madam.” 

She huffed. “Talk during the day. It’s after curfew. To bed with you.” 

“Come on,” said Lupin, pulling Severus to his feet. “We need more privacy for this conversation anyway.” 

~

Lupin was still holding Severus’ hand as they exited the library, but before they got far, the next interruption arrived. 

“Moony!” Black emerged from the shadows, startling them. Lupin quickly released Severus’ hand. “There you are!” 

“I _said_ we were studying,” said Lupin, tone mild. 

“Boring,” drawled Black. “Anyway, we’ve planned an outing.” 

“It’s after curfew,” blurted Severus.

Black smirked. “We have our ways. So...are you in?” 

“What sort of outing?” Lupin sounded suspicious.

“A trip to the beach,” Black said, winking.

It had to be some sort of code, because Lupin turned white. “Severus, will you excuse us?” 

~

Severus glared as Lupin and Black engaged in an intense, whispered conversation. Finally Lupin sighed and nodded, moving away from Black, who smirked smugly at Severus. 

“Severus, I’m sorry, but something’s come up.” 

Severus huffed. “What did he mean by a trip to the beach?” 

Lupin hesitated. “It’s...code.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “That’s obvious.” 

“Look,” Lupin leaned in. “As soon as I can arrange it, we’ll talk, all right? There are just things I should prepare first.” 

But as he watched Lupin leave with Black, Severus’ hand clenched into fists. _Arses. Fine. Make your preparations. And I’ll make mine._

~


	10. Much Ado About Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Things are revealed, raising more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #458: Much Ado About Nothing.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Much Ado About Something

~

Waiting a moment, Severus took off after Lupin and Black. They headed towards Gryffindor tower, and he slowed, keeping them in sight while trying not to be spotted himself. As he tracked them he pondered the code words. _...trip to the beach--_

They entered Gryffindor, and Severus slipped into an alcove. As he waited he started to feel foolish. _Maybe this was much ado about nothing._

Minutes later, the Gryffindor portrait opened, but no one emerged. On alert, Severus straightened up, eyes narrowed. He heard indistinct shuffling and, following the sound towards Hogwarts’ main door, he smirked. _Finally. An answer._

~

It was almost a full moon. Looking around, Severus saw footstep impressions in the grass, and followed. 

The steps disappeared by the Whomping Willow, and, frustrated he’d lost them, he hurled a stick against the tree. To his surprise, a hole opened at the tree base and, cautiously, Severus slipped inside. 

He heard voices. “...much ado about nothing,” said Potter. “Moony won’t tell Snivellus, will you, Moony?” 

“ _Snape_ , and why shouldn’t I?” 

“He’s your _boyfriend_ now, is he?” Black sneered. 

“Maybe.” Lupin sounded angry. “It’s my decision to make since it’s my secret.” 

“It’s _our_ secret.” 

Emboldened, Severus shuffled closer. 

~

“Please,” growled Lupin. “Everyone could know your secrets and all you’d get is praise for your magical abilities. My secret, however--” 

_What is it_? Severus wanted to shout. 

“We only wanted to help you,” said Potter. “We created this place so you’d have someplace safe when...needed.” 

“My ‘Beach Shack’.” Lupin sounded bitter. 

“It’s worked.” Black sounded tired. “Everyone avoids it since we started the rumour it’s haunted, and any strange sightings are chalked up to first-years making much ado about nothing.”

“True.” Lupin sighed. “I dunno what to do.” 

“Nothing.” Black hummed. “Don’t do anything yet. I’ve an idea.” 

~


	11. Safe as Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #459: Gossip.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Safe as Houses

~

There was a pause. “I can’t wait to hear this,” Lupin finally said, tone dry. 

Black sniffed. “Oh, come on. Have I ever steered you wrong?” 

“Well--” 

“I mean _deliberately_ wrong.” Black hummed. “We all make mistakes.” 

“I’m listening.” To Severus, Lupin still sounded suspicious. Severus certainly was. 

“Gossip has it that Sniv-I mean _Snape’s_ been asking around about you.” 

“I know that.” Lupin sighed. “And if we’re to be...friends then I should probably tell him what I am.” 

“You won’t have to tell him if my plan works.” Black sounded excited. 

“Okay. What plan?” 

“ _We_ tell him.” 

~

_Tell me what_? Consumed with curiosity, Severus began raising his head to try to see them. Before he could move, however, he heard someone approaching. He barely managed to hide. 

Unfortunately, his new position meant he couldn’t hear their conversation clearly. 

“...Wormtail! Finally--” 

Waiting a minute, Severus again slithered forward, but was too late. “...sees you, and then we explain.” 

“Shouldn’t I explain first?” Lupin sounded doubtful. “In case he’s heard gossip--”

“There’s none, we’ve been careful, remember?”

Lupin sighed. “Fine. You promise he’ll be safe?” 

“As houses.” Black sounded smug. 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. He didn’t trust him one bit. 

~


	12. Foolish Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Speculation continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #460: Fool's Gold.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Foolish Speculation

~

The impromptu meeting broke up quickly after that. Severus, slipping back into his hiding place, waited several minutes after they left before emerging. 

It was almost the full moon and he easily navigated his way back to the castle. It was also just as easy to avoid the prefects on patrol, and within minutes, Severus was slipping into his common room. 

Despite it being after midnight, Severus was too wired to sleep, so he settled in a chair by the fireplace, staring into the golden flames. _I’m a fool. Why do I care about his secret_?

The fire didn’t reply.

~

“Wake up!” 

Severus sat up with a jolt. “Wha--?”

Regulus smirked down at him. “You have a perfectly good bed upstairs, you know. A bed our parents pay good gold for.”

Severus flushed. Having slept in the chair, he was sore, and he felt foolish. “Shut it.” 

Regulus shook his head. “Well, luckily no one else is up yet. If you shower now, they won’t know you were up obsessing over a Gryffindor.” 

“I wasn’t!”

Regulus just snorted. 

Showering helped, and, walking down to breakfast, he slid into his usual spot, surreptitiously eyeing Lupin.

Regulus snorted. “Right. No obsession here.” 

~


	13. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus is close to answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #461: Close Encounters.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Regulus Black, Sirius Black.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Close Encounters

~

Lupin avoided any close encounters with Severus all day. That evening, a frustrated Severus asked Regulus, “Do you know how to get into Gryffindor?” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow. “I thought _you_ were the expert on how to get into Gryffindors?”

Severus snorted, trying not to blush. “You’ve a filthy mind.” 

Regulus laughed. “And proud of it.” He sobered. “If you mean to get into their dorm, no.” 

“Damn.”

Regulus eyed Severus. “You’ve got it bad.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Severus snorted. “It’s just...I’m close to the answer.” 

“Right.” Regulus hummed. “While I can’t get in, I can get someone out.” 

~

Black emerged from the portrait, his eyes darting suspiciously between Regulus and Severus. “What?” 

Regulus sneered. “Is that any way to greet your brother?” 

Black snorted. “We never have close encounters unless you need something.” 

“And whose fault is that?” Regulus’ eyes narrowed. “If you weren’t such a--” 

Severus coughed, interrupting. “I need to speak with Lupin.”

Black crossed his arms. “He’s busy.” 

“Nevertheless--” 

“And he’s not here.” Black hummed. “But since you asked nicely, how about I take you to him?” 

Severus hesitated, suspicious. Why was Black suddenly being so helpful?

“What’s wrong, Snape? Scared?”

Severus scowled. “Lead on.” 

~

Regulus started to trail behind but Black shook his head. “Not you. Return to Slytherin.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do--” 

“Yes I can.” Black stopped walking. “I’ll only take Snape.” 

“Why?” Regulus snapped.

“Because it’ll be hard enough to get two people out past the prefects,” said Black. “And if I have any more close encounters with them and Gryffindor loses any more points, my housemates will kill me.” 

Regulus snorted. “Whatever.” He glanced at Severus. “Are you--?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later.” 

Nodding reluctantly, Regulus moved off. 

“Right,” said Black, looking suspiciously cheerful. “This way.” 

~

They evaded the prefects without difficulty and as Black led Severus towards the Whomping Willow, Severus frowned. Were they returning to the Shack? “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” 

It took several attempts for Black to open the passage since he seemed to be trying to conceal how he was doing it. While Severus waited, he had a couple of close encounters with the tree’s branches. “Hurry up!” he whispered. 

“Relax,” Black replied. Once the passage finally opened, he gestured. “He’s down there.” 

Severus frowned. “Aren’t you coming, too?”

Black smirked. “No. This is something you should see for yourself.” 

~

Severus hesitated. Black sneered. “I knew you’d be too cowardly to--” 

“Shut up!” Severus snarled, pushing past him to slide into the passage. After he landed at the bottom he heard Black mutter something and then there was silence. The light of the full moon was still streaming in through the makeshift door in the Willow’s roots, so Severus could see clearly. 

He moved slowly, however, not wanting his face to have a close encounter with the floor, and as he approached the Shack, he heard what sounded like growling. Carefully, he entered, freezing in horror at what he found. 

~


	14. Facing the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. All is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #462: Moaning Myrtle.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Moaning Myrtle.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Facing the Wolf

~

There was a beast, a creature, and as Severus stared, it spun, facing him, its maw opening to reveal sharp, stained teeth. It roared, spittle coming from its mouth. 

Severus backed away, but stumbled, falling onto his arse. 

The creature, shaped like a malformed wolf, growled. 

Severus’ eyes fell on a pile of blood-stained clothes in the corner. He gasped. “You killed Remus!” 

The beast leapt and was in mid-air when someone grabbed Severus’ arm taking him...elsewhere.

Looking around, Severus frowned. Kreacher stepped back. “Kreacher saves you as Master instructed.” 

“Where--?”

“Who’s in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom?” came a voice.

~

“ _Whose_ bathroom?” As Severus, on the floor, tried to stand, a young girl materialised before him. She was transparent. She peered into his face. “Kreacher,” Severus said, “where have you brought me?”

“Master Regulus instructed if you was in danger, Kreacher was to take you someplace safe where no one would see.” Kreacher stepped back. “Kreacher has obeyed.” 

“Wait--” Kreacher disappeared. Severus eyed the ghost. “Where am I?” 

Myrtle was chewing her hair, eyeing him speculatively. “The girls’ toilet.” 

Severus’ eyes widened. “But I shouldn’t be here--” 

“It’s all right.” Myrtle sighed. “No one visits Myrtle. No one will come.” 

~

Severus shook his head, trying to process all that had happened. His eyes widened. “Merlin, Remus! He may still be in the Shack! I need to warn someone--”

Myrtle floated up towards the ceiling. “Do you mean the Shrieking Shack?” 

Severus nodded cautiously. “You...you know it?” 

“They _say_ there’s a ghost there.” Myrtle scoffed. “There’s no ghost.” Floating back down in front of him, she hissed, “There’s something worse!” 

“What?” Severus asked.

She smiled. “You don’t know, do you?” She cackled. “Those clever boys! They made it look like it’s haunted, but the Shack is reserved for the wolf.” 

~

Severus frowned, not understanding. “The wolf? It hurt my friend, but--”

“Remus?” Myrtle laughed. “Silly boy. Remus _is_ the wolf.” 

Severus gasped as the pieces fell into place. _Of course. It explains everything--_

Myrtle floated back down to peer into his face. “You like him.”

Severus swallowed hard. “I don’t--” 

“You do.” Myrtle hummed. “You wanted to save him, didn’t you? Wish someone had saved me!” And with that, she shrieked and flew away, diving into a toilet.

Sitting up and leaning against the wall, Severus drew his legs to his chest, pressed his face into his knees, and cried.

~


	15. In the Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus isn't adjusting well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #463: The Hogwarts Express.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Lily Evans.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In the Know

~

Severus could only cry for so long, however. _I can’t stay here all night,_ he thought. _Much as I’d like to. Actually, I wish I could stay here until the Hogwarts Express comes--_

“Sev?” 

Looking up, Severus saw Lily at the door. He stood shakily, wiping his hands on his trousers. “How did you find me?” 

“An elf told me you were in trouble.” Lily moved into the bathroom, looking around. “You shouldn’t be here. It’s a girls’ toilet and it’s haunted.” 

Severus laughed bitterly. “I’m aware. She told me--” He choked. 

“What?” Lily asked. 

Severus pushed past her. “Everything.”

~


	16. Finding a Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus may have found a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #464: No Way Out.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Regulus Black.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding a Way Out

~

Upset, Severus wandered the halls. Lily hadn’t followed him, so when he realised he knew no way out of that part of the castle, and that he had no one to ask for directions, it was quite late. _With my luck I’ll run into a sodding professor and lose House points._

But for once luck was with him. He encountered a moving staircase and in minutes was back in the dungeons. He did have to duck Filch and his cat, but eventually, at two o’clock, he slipped into the Slytherin common room. 

“About time,” drawled Regulus, sitting up. “Now...spill.”

~

Severus shook his head, unsure he could articulate all that had happened. 

Regulus wasn’t about to stop asking, however. “There’s no way out of this,” he said. “I’m not going to leave you alone until you tell me, so you may as well.” 

Sighing, Severus collapsed into a chair. “I dunno if I can.” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow. “Did Sirius drop you on your head or something? You don’t usually have problems expressing yourself.” 

Severus snorted. “Almost.” His eyes narrowed. “In fact, I’m pretty sure he tried to kill me.” 

Regulus hissed. “You must explain. Tell me!” 

So Severus did. 

~

Regulus whistled. “A werewolf? Salazar! No wonder Lupin’s so secretive! Imagine people’s reactions.” His expression went sly. “So I saved you by sending Kreacher after you.” 

Severus snorted. “Yes, yes, I’m aware I owe you.” There was no way out of a Slytherin debt.

Regulus hummed. “I wasn’t even going there, but yes, you do.” 

Severus sighed. “I’m still thinking about what to do.”

Regulus shrugged. “What is there _to_ do? You can’t tell anyone. And you’re fine, so no one’s going to punish Sirius--” 

“Prat,” Severus muttered, still stung.

“Want revenge?” Regulus asked. 

“Naturally.” 

Regulus smirked. “I’ve an idea--” 

~


	17. Winning the Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus puts his plan into action, and so does Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #465: Slow and Steady.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Regulus Black.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Winning the Race

~

By the time they’d hashed out a tentative plan, it was morning and time for breakfast. Severus considered skipping it, until Regulus said, “Do you really want my brother to think he scared you off?” 

Determined, Severus got dressed and went to the Great Hall. He moved slowly and steadily, however, as tired as he was.

Lupin was missing, but it was rather satisfying to see Black’s expression when he calmly settled into his customary seat in Slytherin. Regulus, smirking, said, “Looks like you got his attention. Now we’ll see what he does.” 

Severus’ breakfast was especially delicious that day. 

~

Lupin reappeared at lunch. Severus hadn’t been sure what to do about him. Regulus’ advice, while sensible, galled. He’d lied to Severus, after all. _But perhaps with good reason. It is a big secret._

Moving slowly and steadily, Severus approached him in the library. Looking up from his book, Lupin smiled. “Hello.” 

Severus, eyes narrowed, sat. “You don’t remember, do you?” 

Lupin’s smile faded. “Remember?” 

Severus sat back in his chair. “I saw you last night.” He hummed. “By the light of the full moon.” 

Lupin’s eyes widened. Grabbing his books, he stood. “Not here,” he said. “Come with me.” 

~

They picked a secluded spot by the lake. “Tell me what happened,” said Lupin.

Slowly and steadily, Severus relayed everything. When he’d finished, Lupin was enraged. “That idiot! I could’ve killed you!” 

“You could’ve.” Severus twirled grass between his fingers. “But you didn’t.” 

Lupin turned towards him. “What now?” 

Leaning back against a tree, Severus closed his eyes. “I want to help. There’s a man named Belby who’s come up with a potion-- Anyway, if you’re game, I could try to--Oof!” And all thoughts of potions and brewing left Severus’ mind as Lupin kissed the breath out of him. 

~


	18. Slugging it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. It's Black's turn to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #466: the Slug Club.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn >.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Slugging it Out

~

It took Severus a moment to react, but soon he was gasping into Lupin’s mouth, hands tangling in his hair as he tried to get closer. 

The kiss was sloppy, with little finesse, but it was glorious, and Severus didn’t want to stop. So when Lupin raised his head and sniffed, Severus growled, trying to drag him closer. 

“Shh!” Lupin whispered. “Someone’s coming.” 

Severus froze. 

“...collect these for the Slug Club meeting tonight--” came Slughorn’s voice. 

There was the sound of clippers and then silence.

“Are they gone?” asked Severus moments later.

Lupin nodded. 

Severus hummed. “Then...where were we?” 

~

When they returned from the lake, it was early evening. Severus invited Lupin to the Slug Club meeting with him that night, but Lupin declined. “I need to chat with Sirius,” he said. “Now.”

Severus, pleased with the thought that perhaps he wouldn’t have to deal with Black again for a while, was humming when he got to the dungeons. His good mood didn’t last for long, however. Waiting by the entrance to Slytherin were Black and Potter. 

“Ah, Sniv--Snape.” Black, who’d been leaning against the wall, straightened up. “Just who we’ve been waiting for. We need to talk.” 

~


	19. Expendable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Black makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #467: Expendable.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Expendable

~

“Talk about what?” Severus asked, suspicious. 

Black hesitated. “First--What did you see last night?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You know what I saw. You took me to see...it.”

Black sighed. “Fine. What we really need to know is how you escaped.”

“After you trapped me, you mean?” Severus smirked. “None of your business.” 

Potter stepped forward. “Look, you--” 

Black fondled his wand. “We know you haven’t told anyone. _Don’t_.” 

Severus scowled. “Is that a threat?” 

Black smirked. “If you like. To me, you’re expendable. Remus likes you, but if you go blabbing--”

“What’s this, then?” came a voice.

~

“Professor Slughorn.” Severus smirked as Potter and Black backed down. “I was just preparing for the meeting.” 

“Excellent.” Slughorn’s eyes narrowed at Potter and Black. “Why are you boys in the dungeons?” 

“Delivering a message, sir,” said Black.

“Ah. Presumably it’s been delivered?” When Black nodded, Slughorn said, “Then, it’s getting late. Time to return to Gryffindor.” 

After they left, Slughorn sighed. “Be careful of those two, Mr Snape. I heard the bit about you being expendable, and I don’t think Black was joking.” 

_He wasn’t._ Severus nodded. “Of course, sir. I’ll get Regulus and we’ll be right there.” 

“Good.”

~

“He said expendable?” Regulus pursed his lips. “You think he meant it?” 

Severus snorted. “He locked me in a room with a werewolf! He meant it.” 

“This may not be something to keep to ourselves, then. You could tell Dumbledore.” 

“Oh please. He won’t do anything. Black and Potter are his favourites. And presumably he knows about Remus.”

Regulus raised an eyebrow. “It’s _Remus_ now, is it? Something’s happened. Do tell.” 

Blushing, Severus looked away. “Shut it.” 

Regulus grinned. “And you’re defensive. Something’s definitely happened. You may as well spill, you know I’ll find out.” 

Severus groaned. And told him.

~


	20. Delicious Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus is very focused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #468: Addiction.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Delicious Addiction

~

“It’s an addiction,” said Regulus the next morning over breakfast. 

“What? No, it’s not.” Severus, who’d been staring at Remus, dragged his eyes away to glare at Regulus. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

Regulus snorted. “That’s obvious. I meant _Sirius_.” 

“Oh.” Severus frowned. “What about him?” 

“This thing he has about you.” Regulus shook his head. “It’s not just that you’re Slytherin. I think there’s something else.” 

“Like?” 

“I dunno.” Regulus pursed his lips. “But I’m working on something--”

“Whatever.” Severus returned to his perusal of Remus. “Remus looks pale.” 

Regulus laughed dryly. “Oh yeah, there’s no addiction there.” 

~

After class, Severus was very conscious of Black watching him and Remus exit. “Have you spoken to Black?” 

“No. He stayed out late last night, and this morning I slept late, so--” 

“Are you all right?” Severus scanned him. “You looked pale earlier.” 

“Some months are rougher than others.” 

Severus nodded. “You know, from my reading, Wolfsbane reportedly eases werewolf transitions--” 

Remus smiled, leading him back towards the lake. “You’re addicted to potions research.” 

“I just want to help--”

Remus silenced him with a kiss. “Let me show you what _I’m_ addicted to,” he whispered. 

Severus smiled, and let him. 

~


	21. Non-Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus remains wary.

~

Non-Stop

~

Trying to talk in between Remus’ non-stop kisses was difficult, so eventually, Severus gave up. Which was why, by the time they returned from the lake, flushed and smiling, he hadn’t mentioned Black’s confrontation. 

It was only when Severus saw Black waiting for them at the entrance to the castle that he said, “By the way, about Black--” 

Remus hummed. “Don’t worry. He’ll be happy for us.” 

Doubtful but given no choice, Severus sighed. 

“Enjoyed yourselves?” asked Black. His mouth was smiling, but his eyes weren’t.

Remus grinned. “Definitely.” 

“Brilliant.” Black smirked. “Congratulations.”

Severus vowed to keep his wand close.

~


	22. Counselling Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus gets help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #470: Madame Maxime.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Counselling Session

~

“Talk to Dumbledore.” 

Severus, daydreaming, looked up from his book. “What?” 

Regulus sighed. “I’ve been thinking. You should tell someone about Sirius before he does something...drastic.”

Severus snorted. “I can handle him.” 

“And if the Marauders _all_ gang up on you?” 

Severus paused. “Kreacher--” 

“--Is bound to obey him, too. He could order Kreacher away and you’d be at his mercy.” 

Severus sighed. “Fine. I’ll talk to Dumbledore.” 

“Soon,” advised Regulus. 

Which was how Severus ended up visiting Dumbledore one afternoon. 

“Madame Maxime, I must go.” Dumbledore looked away from the Floo and straight at Severus. “I’ve a visitor.” 

~

“Come in, Mr Snape.” 

Pushing open the door, Severus walked in, glancing around. 

“Sorry about that. I know we had an appointment, but Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, needed--” Dumbledore paused, staring at Severus for a moment. “But that’s beside the point. I must say, I’m surprised to see you in my office. You rarely request _my_ counselling.” 

“It’s about R-Lupin,” Severus said. “And Black.”

“What about them?” 

“Lupin’s--” Severus paused. What if Dumbledore didn’t know? “--got a condition.” 

Dumbledore hummed. “He does indeed.” 

_He knows._ Severus relaxed. “I found out, and Black...threatened me.” 

Dumbledore’s gaze sharpened. “Tell me everything.”

~


	23. Over Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Help is in the eye of the beholder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Snupin100's prompt #471: Tea
> 
> Betas: Sevfan and Emynn

~

Over Tea

~

Although Severus had made the appointment, he was reluctant to say too much. Fortunately, Dumbledore seemed adept at reading between the lines. “Mr Black is...protective,” he said after Severus finished his heavily edited story. “And you somehow managed to escape, so no harm was done.” He stared at Severus.

The intensity of that look made Severus glance away. 

Dumbledore hummed. “Also, your desire to brew Wolfsbane for Lupin is commendable, but perhaps Professor Slughorn’s better suited to that task.” 

_Then why isn’t he already doing it_? Severus thought.

Dumbledore smiled. “Now, let’s discuss another matter. Over tea.” 

Severus sighed. 

~

After tea had been delivered by a house-elf, Dumbledore sat back in his chair, regarding Severus thoughtfully. “It’s come to my attention that there’s some...recruitment occurring in the ranks of Slytherin House.” 

Severus stiffened in his chair. “I’m not here to sell out my classmates, Headmaster.” 

“Oh, no, nothing like that.” Dumbledore pursed his lips. “It’s just...given your blood status, I should think that, should anyone approach you about joining any pureblood cause, you would...let me know.” 

Severus avoided Dumbledore’s eyes. “I suppose.” 

Dumbledore hummed. “Excellent. Now, was there anything else?”

Severus escaped as quickly as possible.

~


	24. To Boldly Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus takes the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #472: Framed.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, James Potter.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

To Boldly Go

~

When Severus returned to Slytherin, Regulus was waiting, framed by the fireplace. “Recruitment?” Regulus frowned. “What does Dumbledore think we’re doing?” 

“No idea.” Severus shrugged. “Although, didn’t you say Lucius Malfoy wanted to meet with us next weekend?” 

“Yes. He’s coming to Hogsmeade to talk to some of us. Something about a political movement.” Regulus raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to report that to Dumbledore?”

Severus snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m no tattler.”

Regulus nodded, then smirked. “Hey, if you want to skip the meeting and hang out with _Remus_ , I’ll cover for you.”

Severus blushed. “Shut it, you.” 

~

After dinner, Severus hurried to the library to meet Remus. Upon arrival, however, Potter and Black were waiting. Severus frowned. “Where’s Remus?” 

“Elsewhere.” Black smirked unpleasantly. “You saw Dumbledore today. Why?” 

“None of your business,” snapped Severus. 

Potter stepped forward. “Look, Snape. Very few people know Remus’ secret. We want to keep it that way.”

Severus nodded curtly. “Agreed.” 

“When people know a...creature’s around, it gets blamed...framed for everything. We don’t want that.” 

“Right.” 

Potter exhaled. “Then you won’t tell anyone anything?” 

“Naturally not.”

“See, Siri, it’s fine,” Potter murmured.

Black was still glaring at Severus. “We’ll see.”

~

Black and Potter had just left when Remus arrived. “Sorry I’m late,” he said. “I had to return to Gryffindor to get my books, and the Fat Lady was out of her frame--” He stopped. “What’s wrong?” 

Severus nodded. “Nothing.” 

“Hm.” Eyes narrowed, Remus settled into the chair beside him. “Tell me.”

“It’s just--” Severus cleared his throat. “Are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?” 

“Probably.” Remus hummed. “Why?” 

“Want to go together?” Severus held his breath.

Slowly, Remus grinned. “Severus Snape. Are you asking me on a date?” 

“I...yes.” 

Remus leaned close, and, shockingly, kissed him. “Then, yes.” 

~


	25. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus doesn't react well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Authors Notes:** AU.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Tainted Love

~

The morning of Hogsmeade weekend dawned cold and overcast. Professor McGonagall tried to cancel it, but no one was having it, so, shivering, the students gathered in the courtyard. 

Severus anxiously waited for Remus to arrive, smiling in welcome when he saw him. Upon spotting Black, Potter, and Pettigrew behind him, however, he sighed. 

“Relax,” murmured Remus, drawing Severus aside. “They won't be with us all day. We’ll have time to ourselves, don’t worry.”

Severus sighed, knowing Black would somehow find a way to taint their day together. “Right,” he said as they all started for the gates. “We’ll see.” 

~

To Severus’ surprise, when they arrived in the village, Black, Potter, and Pettigrew split off, leaving Severus and Remus on their own. “You see?” said Remus. “It’s just us.” 

“Lovely,” said Severus. “So what would you like to do?”

“I thought you were in charge?” Remus smiled, his tone teasing.

Severus huffed, embarrassed.

“Madam Puddifoot’s?” suggested Remus.

Severus made a face. “All that pink? Merlin, no. It probably rubs off. I don’t want my jumper tainted.” 

Remus laughed. “Good point. We could go to the Three Broomsticks instead.” 

Severus nodded. “Yes, all right.” 

“Brilliant.” Remus clasped Severus’ hand. “Come on.”

~

The Three Broomsticks was crowded, but they nevertheless snagged a corner table. Severus, having carefully counted out his Knuts for the day, held his breath when Madam Rosmerta approached to take their order. 

“Butterbeer, please,” said Remus. 

Severus exhaled. “Me, too.” 

“Good choice.” Rosmerta hummed. “And it’s nice to see inter-House friends.” 

After their drinks arrived, they sipped, Severus desperately contemplating something not school related to discuss. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Remus. “You seem nervous.” 

“I want this to be fun, not...tainted with school talk.” 

Remus smiled. “Let’s discuss what we want to do _after_ school, then.” 

Severus relaxed. “Okay.” 

~

As their date progressed, Severus opened up, expressing his dreams about a future untainted by poverty. 

“An Unspeakable? Really?”

“Sure.” Severus hummed. “They dictate their own research. No one tells them what to do.” 

Remus nodded. “That could appeal.” He smiled. “I thought you’d go into potions. You know, since you keep talking about brewing for me.” 

Severus blushed. “About that. Dumbledore said--” 

“Dumbledore?” Remus frowned. “You talked to Dumbledore? About me?” 

Severus leaned in. “Just about Black’s stunt--” 

“How could you? My...condition’s a secret! I trusted you!” Remus stood. “Sirius was right.” And with that, he stormed off. 

~


	26. Chasing His Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus regroups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin10's prompt #474: Howler.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Authors Notes:** AU.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Chasing His Tail

~

Severus tried chasing him, but Rosmerta stopped him to pay, and when he exited the pub, Remus gone. He started towards Hogwarts, and ended up running smack into someone. 

“Whoa,” said Regulus, clasping his shoulders. “Severus! What’s wrong? You’re running like someone sent you a Howler.” He smirked. “Shouldn’t you be in a corner, snogging Lupin?”

Severus growled. “He’s upset with me.” 

“Why?” Regulus narrowed his eyes. “What’s happened?” 

When Severus told him, Regulus sighed. “I bet my brother’s been whispering in his ear. He’ll come around eventually.” 

“And if he doesn’t?” 

Regulus hummed. “Then we go on the offensive.” 

~

“Why are we here?” Severus asked as Regulus dragged him into the Hog’s Head.

“Malfoy wanted to meet us, remember?” Regulus nudged his shoulder. “I was prepared to make excuses for you when you were supposed to be snogging Lupin, but now that you’re available--” 

Severus huffed. “Why do _I_ have to meet with Malfoy? He barely acknowledged me when he was in school.” 

Regulus shrugged. “He’s my cousin. He’s not so bad.” He steered Severus towards a dark corner. “Plus, he asked to see you specifically.” 

“Oh?” 

Regulus grinned. “Yes, he’s heard you’re brilliant at potions. Now come on.” 

~


	27. The Right Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus considers Malfoy's proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #475: Behind Bars.
> 
> **Characters:** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, James Potter.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Right Decision

~

As it turned out, Malfoy was already waiting for them in the Hog’s Head, Avery and Yaxley with him. Malfoy’s welcoming smile immediately made Severus suspicious. 

“Gentlemen.” 

“Hey, coz.” Regulus shook Malfoy’s hand.

Feeling a Silencing Charm go up around them, Severus raised an eyebrow. Malfoy hummed. “Just a precaution. Many wizards have ended up behind bars in Azkaban because someone overheard the wrong thing at the wrong time.” 

“Not that we’re discussing anything illegal tonight,” said Yaxley. “Just...private.” 

“Exactly.” Malfoy gestured to a couple of seats. “Shall we get started? I’ve a unique opportunity to discuss with you.” 

~

Hours later, Severus’ head was spinning. _No wonder Malfoy’s being careful! This is sedition. People end up behind bars for less._

“Interested? I’ll arrange a meeting,” Malfoy said, interrupting Severus’ thoughts. 

Regulus stood, pulling Severus with him. “We’ll let you know.”

Malfoy hummed. “Of course.” He clasped Regulus’ arm before he could go. “Do make the right decision.” 

Severus didn’t say anything until they were outside. “What do you think?” he asked as they started back towards Hogwarts. 

Regulus sighed. “I think it’s a big decision.” 

“And _I_ think you should leave,” came a voice. “I need words with Snivellus.” 

~

Severus went for his wand, but Black beat him. “ _Expelliarmus_!” 

Fortunately, Regulus was quick, and even as Black caught Severus’ wand, _he_ plucked Potter’s from the air. Handing it to Severus, he smirked. “You were threatening?” 

Potter snarled at Severus. “Unhand my wand, you--” 

“Return mine and I’ll return yours,” sneered Severus. 

Black growled. “Leave it, James. He can’t use yours anyway.” 

Severus smirked and James’ legs started collapsing beneath him. “Next time it’ll be more than Jelly-Legs Jinx,” he said.

“I’ll see you behind bars!” Potter hissed.

Eyes narrowed, Black lowered his wand. “Enough, we just want to talk.” 

~

Severus kept Potter’s wand ready. “So talk.” 

“You upset Remus earlier.” Black huffed. “I knew you were a bloody snitch.” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “So I was supposed to let you get away with attempted murder?” 

“You were _supposed_ to shut your gob,” Potter snapped. “The teachers all know about Remus, but no one else. We’re trying to keep it that way so he doesn’t end up behind bars, you tosser.” 

“I haven’t told anyone else,” said Severus.

Regulus coughed and everyone looked at him. He smirked. “I won’t tell anyone either.” 

Black groaned. “Reg--” 

“What’s going on here?” asked Remus.

~


	28. Dodging Boggarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus issues a proposition of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #476: Boggart.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Dodging Boggarts

~

“Mooney!” Black blinked. “We’re just...chatting.” 

“Looks like an impending duel, actually.” Remus nodded at Black’s wand. “Why do you have two wands?” 

Black made a show of putting his wand away before tossing Severus’ at him. “We’re trying to protect _you_.” 

“You have something of mine, Snape,” said Potter.

Reluctantly, Severus tossed Potter’s at him. 

Remus sighed. “Look, this fighting must stop.” 

A growl came from the woods. “Boggarts haunt these woods,” muttered Regulus. “We should--” 

“Yeah.” Black turned away. “Later.” 

As Severus started towards Hogwarts, Remus clasped his arm. “Can we talk?” 

Severus nodded. “When we get back.” 

~

Once they were back at Hogwarts, Remus dragged Severus into an empty classroom. Closing the door, he turned to face him. “I’m sorry I overreacted.” 

Severus nodded. “All right. But why did you?”

Remus exhaled. “My temper gets...shorter when it’s close to the full moon. And when you said you’d gone to Dumbledore, I just...lost it.” 

“I’ll keep your secret,” Severus whispered. “Trust me.” 

“I do.” Remus moved closer. “Forgive me?” 

Severus hummed. “Persuade me?” 

Remus laughed. “Come here and I’ll--” 

“Freaks!” 

They spun, Severus shoving Remus behind him. “Father?” 

“Boggart!” said Remus. “This is the Defence classroom!”

~

“Unnatural freak.” The boggart with Tobias Snape’s face sneered. “That’s the real reason I beat you, because you’re a perversion!” 

“Banish it, Severus,” whispered Remus. “You know the spell.” 

“Banish _him_ ,” hissed Tobias, arm raised as if to hit Severus. “You think he loves you? He’s just using you!” 

Fumbling for his wand, Severus finally managed to point it at the creature. “ _Riddikulus_!” 

Howling, Tobias shrunk until he was the size of a toy soldier. With a squeak, it ran towards a corner, shrieking when Severus levitated it into the cupboard and shut the door. 

Severus sagged against Remus. “Salazar.”

~

Severus exhaled once they’d exited the classroom. “Think the professor will realise we disturbed his boggart?”

Remus shook his head. “Doubt it. Still, it’s best we find someplace else to talk.” 

“Like where?” asked Severus. “The Astronomy Tower’s probably full. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to risk another classroom, and our dorms are out of the question.” 

Remus hummed. “Are they?” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out something shimmery. “James slipped me this earlier. Guess he felt bad about that scene in Hogsmeade.” 

“Is that--?”

“Invisibility Cloak.” Remus hummed. “So, wanna come back to mine?”

~


	29. On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets Severus where he wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

On Top

~

Slipping into Gryffindor was easy. All Severus did was wear the Cloak and stay behind Remus the entire way. He did slow as they passed through the Gryffindor common room, but since it looked like a red and gold version of the Slytherin common room, Severus didn’t pay much attention. 

Once they got to Remus’ bed, they settled, Remus pulling the curtain. Severus returned the Cloak. “That thing’s Potter’s?” 

Remus nodded, setting it aside. “Family heirloom.” 

Severus coughed. “You wanted to talk?” 

Remus smiled. “Soon,” he whispered, leaning. “First--” 

And as they kissed, Severus felt on top of the world.

~


	30. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings can be awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #478: Eggs.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Morning Glory

~

When Severus woke he knew immediately something was different. But, warm and relaxed, he didn’t care.

“G’morning.” 

Severus’ eyes popped open. He saw curtains, red and gold, and weak light filtering through. He groaned. 

Remus shifted behind him.

“Remus!” Severus hissed. “It’s morning.” 

“Mmhm.” 

Severus huffed. “It’s morning and I’m in Gryffindor.” 

“Mmm, I know--” Remus froze. “Oh shit!”

“Exactly!” Severus started to panic. “How do I get out?” 

“Moony?” called Black just outside the curtain.

They both winced. “Yeah?” said Remus. 

“You ready? We should get to breakfast before the eggs are gone.” 

It was Remus’ turn to groan.

~

“Did you hear me, Moony?” 

Remus sat up, gesturing to Severus to be quiet. 

Severus rolled his eyes. _Like I’m going to draw attention to myself now_? 

Remus coughed. “I’m not ready, sorry. You go on, I’ll be right down!” 

Black chuckled. “Finishing up something, eh? Right, see you.”

“We’ll save you some eggs,” called Potter. “Although you shouldn’t take too long or Peter will finish them all.” 

“Oi!” Pettigrew sounded miffed. 

Severus heard them all bickering good-naturedly as they left, their voices fading once the door was closed. With a groan, he closed his eyes. 

Remus sighed. “Close one.” 

~

“It’s still close,” said Severus. “I need to shower, change, and make it to breakfast for eggs, all without being seen--” 

Humming, Remus kissed him, stopping the flow of words. When he drew back, Severus was panting. “A house-elves can get you clothes, we’ll have breakfast together,” he smiled, “and as for showering, well, maybe we can come up with something?” 

Severus swallowed hard. They hadn’t done anything but snog the night before. But showering together? Letting Remus see him naked? That was...scary. 

“No pressure,” said Remus, watching him. “We’ll just...see how it goes?” 

Slowly, Severus nodded. “Okay.” 

~


	31. Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus tries to overcome his shyness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #479: Guilt.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Guilty Pleasure

~

Remus wasn’t shy. After sneaking Cloaked Severus into the Gryffindor bath, he immediately shucked his kit. 

Severus, tossing off the Cloak only after barring the door, turned and froze. 

“Hurry up,” said Remus, gloriously naked under the shower spray. “We don’t have much time, and I don’t fancy dry toast for breakfast.” 

Swallowing hard, Severus gave Remus a slow once-over, noting the toned muscles and the scars. “Um--” 

Remus’ smile faded. “Sorry. I didn’t think--”

Severus frowned. “What?” 

“My scars.” Remus turned away. “I must disgust you.” 

“No!” Guilt assaulted Severus. “Not at all.” 

Remus smiled tentatively. “Then, join me?”

~


	32. Sodding Sneakoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus makes some discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #480: A Sneakoscope.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sodding Sneakoscope

~

Severus hesitated. “I’m not much to look at,” he warned. 

Remus shrugged. “Who am I to judge?” 

Swallowing hard, Severus disrobed, diving under the water. It was warm and, closing his eyes, Severus let it wash over him. 

At the first touch of Remus’ hand, Severus tensed. “We won’t do anything you don’t want,” Remus murmured. “Just...relax.” 

It felt good. Severus sighed, sliding his palms over Remus’ skin. Things were just getting interesting, when someone pounded at the door.

They winced at the interruption. “What?” shouted Remus. 

“Students can’t shower together!” 

“It’s Filch!” whispered Severus. “He has a Sneakoscope!” 

~

They scrambled from the shower, Severus glad they’d washed most of the soap off. 

“One second!” shouted Remus, grabbing a towel. 

Severus had just pulled the Cloak over himself when the door opened, and Filch walked in. He glared at Remus, who’d wrapped a towel around himself. “Where’s the other one?” he snapped, Sneakoscope in his hand. 

“I’m alone,” said Remus. “Trying to bathe.” He raised an eyebrow. “Unless that’s against the rules?” 

Filch flushed. “Thought there were two people in here.” He backed out. “Hurry up. Breakfast’s almost over.” 

Once alone, Remus exhaled. “That was close.” 

Severus sighed. “Yeah.”

~

When they got back to Remus’ room, two clean uniforms sat on his bed, one Gryffindor, one Slytherin. Remus grinned. “See? The house-elves always know.” 

“And Filch, apparently,” said Severus, setting aside the Cloak and getting dressed. “Ever since he got that bloody Sneakoscope, he’s been a menace.” 

“Yeah.” Remus smirked. “Sirius has been saying the same thing.” 

Severus made a face.

Remus chuckled. “You two aren’t that different, you know. You both have a bit of a wicked streak.” 

Severus huffed. “I’ve nothing in common with Black!” 

“You have me in common.” Remus kissed him. “Now come on. Breakfast.” 

~


	33. Slytherin Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #481: Lipstick.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Slytherin Secrets

~

The Great Hall was practically deserted when they arrived. Severus hesitated at the door, pondering where to eat. Remus, having moved ahead, paused. “Are you coming?” 

Severus licked his lips, but before he could reply, the matter was taken out of his hands. “Of course he is,” said Lily, steering him towards the Gryffindor table. 

Behind her was Potter. Severus stared at his mouth. “Are you wearing lipstick?” 

Potter blushed, scrubbing at his mouth, and by the time Severus sat down beside Remus, he was smirking. 

“Isn’t this lovely?” said Lily. “The study group back together.” 

Remus smiled. “It’s perfect.”

~

Severus felt out of place at Gryffindor’s table. “I should return to Slytherin,” he whispered to Remus as everyone chatted. He sighed, watching Lily kiss Potter’s cheek, leaving lipstick behind.

“Why?” Remus asked. “I promise, the food here’s just as good.” 

“Maybe he doesn’t like the company,” sneered Black. 

Remus glared. “Right now _I’m_ not so sure about the company either,” he snapped. 

Black huffed. 

“I’m fine.” Severus smirked. “Just takes getting used to.” He’d just dished himself some food when someone touched his shoulder. Severus blinked up at Regulus. “What’s wrong?” 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Regulus said. “We should talk.” 

~

“Slytherin secrets?” said Black. 

Regulus raised an eyebrow. “Like you don’t have your own?”

Black coughed, looking away. 

“Is he joining us, too?” asked Potter, arm over Lily’s shoulders. “Bloody hell, we’re becoming Gryffinsly house or something.” 

Regulus smirked. “Nice lipstick,” he said. “And Slythindor’s a better name.” 

Severus grinned. “We should do this away from the table,” he said, standing up. “Be right back.” 

“Pillocks,” muttered Regulus when they were out of earshot. 

“Yeah,” agreed Severus. He eyed Remus. “Although not all of them.” 

Regulus made a gagging noise. “Whatever. Anyway, we’ve a problem.” 

“What?” 

“Malfoy wants an answer.” 

~


	34. Finding Alternatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always an alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #482: Laundry.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding Alternatives

~

“ _Now_?” Severus sighed. “I thought we’d have more time.”

“Evidently he thinks we shouldn’t need it.” Regulus made a face. “My parents agree. They owled me this morning urging me to join the cause.”

“Your parents support--” Severus paused, looking around. “ _Him_?” 

“They support anyone who advocates blood supremacy.”

Severus hesitated. “Can we refuse?” 

“Not safely.” 

Severus groaned. 

“Refuse what?” Remus materialised beside them. 

Severus jumped, startled. “I’m confiscating that Cloak if you’re going to keep doing that!”

Remus hummed. “Fair point. But what I heard sounds serious, and I’ve a laundry list of questions, starting with, who’s threatening you?”

~

Regulus was staring at the gossamer fabric in Remus’ hands. “What’s that?”

“Invisibility Cloak,” said Severus. “Dead useful at times, unless abused.” 

“It allowed you to shower with me this morning,” murmured Remus.

Severus blushed. Regulus coughed. “Right. That’s my cue. Later, Sev.” 

When they were alone, Severus rounded on Remus. “Eavesdropping’s not on.”

“Nor is people threatening you.” Remus crossed his arms. “What’s going on?”

Severus hesitated. “We can’t talk here.”

“Okay.” Remus clasped Severus’ hand, pulling him along.

“Where are we going?” Severus asked as they went down unfamiliar corridors.

“The most private place I know. The laundry.”

~

The laundry was empty but for soiled linens and students’ clothes. “Only house-elves come here,” said Remus, pulling Severus inside. “No one will disturb us.”

Severus looked around. “How’d you find this place?” 

Remus shrugged. “I went exploring one day.” He squeezed Severus’ hand. “Now stop trying to avoid the question. Who’s threatening you?” 

“It’s not...threatening. Not exactly.” 

Remus’ eyes narrowed. “Tell me.” 

Severus sighed. “Lucius Malfoy wants me to join a group he’s forming.” 

“And you’re reluctant?” When Severus nodded, Remus smiled. “Say no.” 

“Not sure I can.” 

Remus pursed his lips. “Maybe we need the big wands.”

~

“No.” Once Remus explained what he meant, Severus shook his head. “Absolutely not.” 

“Dumbledore can help.” 

Severus crossed his arms. “He helps Gryffindors.” 

“He helps everyone!” 

Severus snorted. “As long as they’re Gryffindor!”

Remus sighed. “Maybe it seems like that, but did it ever occur to you that maybe that’s because they trust him?” 

“I _don’t_ trust him.” 

“What other option is there?” 

Severus shook his head. “No idea. But I’m not telling Dumbledore.”

“Okay.” Remus leaned back against some laundry. “How about someone else. Someone who’s almost as powerful and who can keep a secret?” 

Severus scowled. “Who?”

“McGonagall.”

~


	35. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #483: You’re back early.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Cornered

~

By that evening, Severus’ mind was swirling. Remus had spent all day reminding him that he didn’t have to fight every battle by himself, but Severus, not accustomed to having non-Slytherin allies, was reluctant to involve a teacher, even one as fair-minded as McGonagall. 

“Just think about it,” Remus had said before they separated for the night. “Even if she doesn’t know what to do, she’ll know someone who does.” 

Severus slipped into the Slytherin common room, glancing around. It looked empty and, exhaling, he started for the stairs. 

“You’re back early. Good.” Avery emerged from the shadows. “Let’s talk.” 

~


	36. Avoiding Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help is on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #484: Fred and George Weasley.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Avoiding Pressure

~

“About what?” Severus asked.

Avery snorted. “What do you think? Our...patron’s not patient. He wants an answer.” 

Severus coughed. “He’ll get one.”

“When?”

“Soon.” Severus tried to move past Avery. “If you’ll excuse me--” 

Avery reached for him, but just then, girls entered the common room, distracting him. “...Molly Weasley’s pregnant again! This time with twins. I hear she’s planning to name them Fred and George.” 

“Why are blood traitors always so fertile--?”

The girls wandered off, but while Avery’s attention wavered, Severus slipped past, heading up the stairs. 

“We’ll have our answer, Snape!” Avery called after. 

Severus sighed. 

~

“We _must_ tell someone,” Regulus said once Severus repeated his conversation with Avery. “Otherwise, they’ll keep pressuring.” 

“They’ll keep pressuring regardless.” Severus eyed Regulus. “What do you want to do?” 

Regulus shrugged. “Get out of it.”

“Me, too,” Severus admitted. 

Regulus stood up. “Right, we’re going to McGonagall.” 

“But--” 

“Come!” 

Severus sighed and, standing, followed. 

McGonagall’s office was in Gryffindor tower, and as they approached they heard her talking. “...Fred and George? Wonderful names, Molly. Congratulations!” She looked up, spotting them. Eyebrow raised, she said, “But I must go. Goodbye, Molly.” Then, standing, she gestured them inside. “Come in, gentlemen.” 

~


	37. Over Pumpkin Pasties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help is at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #485: Pumpkins.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Over Pumpkin Pasties

~

McGonagall gestured them inside, closing the door with a flick of her wand. Directing them to sit, she eyed them warily. Severus and Regulus squirmed under her stare. “This is certainly...unexpected,” she finally said. “Has something happened?” 

Regulus nodded at Severus as if saying, “Go ahead.” 

Severus sighed. “Several weeks ago, Lucius Malfoy approached us--”

McGonagall held up a hand. “Wait. I can tell this is going to be quite a conversation. Tea?”

They both nodded. 

After ordering tea and pumpkin pasties from the elf that appeared at her summons, McGonagall settled back in her chair. “All right. Proceed.” 

~

Mid-way through the story, the tea appeared. McGonagall, stone-faced, poured, while Severus and Regulus took turns talking. By the end, she was shaking her head. “This is against school rules,” she said. “But I think we could all benefit.”

Levitating a brandy bottle over, she poured a tiny amount in each of their cups. Then, helping herself to a pumpkin pasty, she closed her eyes and exhaled. “All right, gentlemen. It’s clear you’re involved in some serious politics here. What is it that you want of me?” 

“Help,” said Severus. “We don’t want to join that cause. We want out.” 

~


	38. The Witching Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #486: The Witching Hour.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Witching Hour

~

McGonagall smiled for the first time the night. “Excellent decision, gentlemen.” Her eyes went distant. “Many wizards have been caught in that trap.” She blinked, focussing once more on them. “But why didn’t you approach the headmaster?”

Severus cleared his throat. “I...We--” He hesitated, not sure how to say they didn’t trust him.

Fortunately, McGonagall understood. “You’re uncomfortable with that?” At his nod, she glanced at the clock on her mantel. “Almost the witching hour,” she murmured. “All right, gentlemen. If we can’t involve Albus, then we need someone else.” 

“Who?” asked Regulus.

McGonagall smirked. “Leave that to me.” 

~

“Can she help us?” Severus asked Regulus as they left McGonagall’s office to return to Slytherin. 

Regulus nodded. “Yes. And I don’t think she’ll want anything in return.” 

“Like Dumbledore would, you mean?” Severus sighed. “Yes, I bet he’d have us join Riddle, spy on him.”

“He would.” Regulus smiled. “But let’s see him try that with McGonagall on our side.” 

“Finally!” Fabric shimmered and Remus appeared. “I’ve been waiting. When the witching hour passed I got worried.” He glanced between them. “Did you see McGonagall?” 

Severus nodded. “Yes.”

“And?” Remus asked.

Regulus opened Slytherin’s door. “Tell him. I’m off.”

~

Once they were alone, Severus sighed. “It’s late. Let’s talk tomorrow.”

Remus smiled. “Or we could repeat what we did last night.” 

Heat flared through Severus at the memory. “But it’s after the witching hour. If we get caught entering Gryffindor now--” 

“Who said anything about Gryffindor?” Remus murmured, holding up the Cloak. “It’s time I see your room.” 

Severus licked his lips. “Yeah,” he said, voice hoarse. “Okay. Follow me.” 

They made it to Severus’ room without incident, and as they climbed into his bed, Remus whispered, “Maybe we can sleep in tomorrow.”

Severus smiled. He hoped so, too.

~


	39. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus feels special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #487: Dress Robes.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Something Special

~

Severus wasn’t sure how to handle having Remus in his bed, his private space. Remus, however, was circumspect. “How should we do this?” 

“I don’t know,” Severus confessed. “I’m pretty tired.” 

Remus smiled. “Maybe just a kiss and a cuddle?”

That sounded brilliant to Severus. “Okay.” He started undressing, but Remus, eyes gleaming, stopped him. “What--?”

Pressing a finger to Severus’ lips, Remus unbuttoned Severus’ robes reverently, treating them as if they were dress robes as he carefully folded them, setting them aside. 

Thus, by the time he pulled Severus close, Severus felt as if he was something special, too. 

~


	40. Fantastic Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus enjoys the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Snupin100's prompt #488: Fantastic Beasts.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fantastic Beast

~

Severus woke feeling warm, cherished. Remus had kept his word, kissing Severus reverently before pulling him close and soothing him to sleep. 

Biting back a moan, Severus pressed back against Remus’ morning erection. He didn’t feel like being cherished that morning. He wanted Remus, ached for him. And while he’d never done anything with another boy, another _anyone_ really, he wanted to.

“Morning,” Remus whispered. A hand snaked around to cup his erection. “Mmm, someone’s up.” 

Closing his eyes, Severus gasped as Remus stroked him. If Remus had been a gentleman the night before, he was now a fantastic beast.

~

Remus growled in Severus’ ear. “Fuck, Sev, you feel--” 

Severus moaned, thrusting his prick into Remus’ fist. With every movement of his hips, he pressed back against Remus’ cock, which felt brilliant against his back. 

“Open your legs,” Remus whispered.

Severus obeyed, shuddering as Remus’ cock slipped between his arse cheeks and over his perineum. 

They rutted together, pleasure spiralling through Severus as Remus growled, sounding like the fantastic beast he was.

Soon Severus was coming, spurting over Remus’ hand. Remus, thrust until he, too, came with a low cry.

“Fantastic,” whispered Remus, kissing Severus’ neck.

Severus smiled. “Oh yes.”

~


	41. Opening the Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #561: Snape the Hufflepuff.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Opening the Curtain

~

Severus slept, not stirring until Regulus called from outside his curtains. “Are you up, Sev?” 

“No,” Severus groaned. 

“Wake up!” 

Severus sighed. “Why?” he whispered, trying not to disturb Remus.

“Avery’s outside! He’s demanding an answer, saying there’ll be consequences if it’s not the right one!” 

Severus’ eyes popped open. “Shit!”

“Exactly!” Regulus sounded upset. “Open the curtain.” 

“Hang on.” Severus shifted. “Remus, let me go.” 

“Don’wanna.” Remus’ hands started drifting down Severus’ body. 

“Regulus needs me,” Severus whispered.

“So do I--”

“Salazar!” hissed Regulus. “You’ve become Hufflepuffs.”

Severus huffed. “Shut it, Regulus!” 

“This is life or death! Open up!”

~

After ensuring the sheets covered them, Severus opened the curtain. Regulus was leaning on a bedpost, arms crossed. He smirked at them. “Finally! There’s a perfect time for everything, and this isn’t it!” 

Remus threw an arm over Severus’ shoulders. “It _was_ until you showed up and ruined it.” 

Regulus shook his head. “Hufflepuffs. Fine, go back to your...canoodling. I’ll just go out there and tell Avery you’re busy snogging a Gryffindor, shall I, Sev?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Severus said. 

“Okay, but seriously, how are we getting out of here?” Regulus asked. 

Remus pursed his lips. “I’ve an idea.” 

~


	42. Chilly Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #489: Chilled to the Bone.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Chilly Reception

~

Outside the curtains was cold. Severus was chilled to the bone after getting out of bed. But he quickly warmed under Remus’ heated look. Regulus pointedly turned away. 

“Right,” said Remus once they’d dressed. “Here’s what we do. Regulus, you’re small, you can join us under the Cloak. Then, we’ll sneak past him.” 

“Who’s going to open the door?” asked Regulus.

“We’ll open it while still hidden under the Cloak. I dunno about Slytherin, but there’s always a draft in Gryffindor. Doors are constantly opening spontaneously.”

Regulus looked at Severus. “Your boyfriend’s clever.” 

Severus blushed, finding it hard to disagree. 

~

When the door opened it revealed Avery leaning up against the wall, wand in hand. He looked like he meant business, the expression in his eyes chilling Severus to the bone.

He tensed when the door opened, relaxing when he didn’t see anyone. 

Holding their breath, they remained crouched under the Cloak as they shuffled past, and it wasn’t until they got to the empty common room that Severus could breathe again. 

Once outside and away from Slytherin, Remus finally pulled off the Cloak. “God,” he gasped. “That was scary.” 

Severus smiled. It had been, but he’d felt oddly safe.

~


	43. Hiding Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a hiding place can be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #490: The writing on the wall.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hiding Place

~

As they stood outside Slytherin and regrouped, Regulus sighed. “We can’t go back in there until this gets sorted,” he said. “And we can’t stay here too long or he’ll come looking for us.” 

“He’s right.” Severus turned to Remus. “We need to hide.” 

“There’s one place he won’t look for you,” said Remus. “If you’re willing.” 

“Where?” Regulus crossed his arms. 

Severus blinked, seeing the writing on the wall. “Salazar,” he whispered. “You want us to hide us in Gryffindor.” 

Remus nodded, taking Severus’ hand. “I do. Are you willing?” 

Regulus shrugged. “I don’t think we have a choice.”

~

They snuck into Gryffindor under the Cloak. Unfortunately, when they entered, Potter and Black were waiting. “We know you’re here,” said Black, brandishing a parchment. “We’ve been tracking you, Moony.” 

Muttering a curse, Remus pulled the Cloak off, revealing their presence. 

Regulus huffed. “Why’d you do that?” 

“They knew you were here,” said Remus. He sighed. “Wait here.” 

As Remus had a hushed conversation with Black and Potter, Regulus turned to Severus. “I see the writing on the wall. They’re going to kick us out. Where else can we go?” 

Severus shook his head. He was all out of ideas. 

~


	44. Restricted Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus asks difficult questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Snupin100's prompt #491: The Restricted Section.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Restricted Information

~

Remus started gesticulating. 

“Screw them,” Regulus muttered. “We can go somewhere else.” 

“Where?” asked Severus. “Avery will track us no matter where we go.” 

“He’s never in the library,” said Regulus. “What if we hide in the Restricted Section?” 

Severus pursed his lips. “That would be temporary at best.” 

“Well it’s all temporary until McGonagall tells us what her ideas are.” 

Severus sighed. “True.” He glanced back at Remus, Black and Potter, who were still clearly arguing. “Should we wait and see what they say?” 

“Why?” Regulus snorted. “We know what they’ll say.” 

Severus nodded. “Yeah, all right, let’s go.” 

~

Severus half expected Remus to stop him from leaving, but when they exited Gryffindor there was no outcry, just a hallway. 

“Right,” said Regulus. “Even Gryffindors must have secret ways out of here.” 

“I’ve no idea,” said Severus, already regretting leaving Remus. “What we need is that Cloak.” 

“You mean this one?” Regulus grinned, pulling the Cloak out of his pocket. 

Severus gaped at him. “How’d you get that?” 

Regulus shrugged. “Nicked it off Lupin when he went to talk to the others. Now are we heading for the Restricted Section or no?” 

Severus nodded. He didn’t see another way.

~

As they entered the Restricted Section, Severus felt wards tingle over them. 

“I bet Avery can’t breach those,” whispered Regulus as they moved deeper into the section. “You need special permission from Pince, and he’s never been one to frequent libraries.” 

Severus exhaled. “You’re right.” 

They emerged from under the Cloak once they were in a spot not visible from the door. Regulus collapsed into a chair. “If this gets much madder I may just join Riddle’s gang and be done,” he muttered. “All this cloak and dagger stuff is killing me.” 

Severus nodded. “Yeah. I’d be a terrible spy.” 

~

Regulus was staring. 

“What?” Severus snapped after he couldn’t take it any longer. 

Regulus shushed him. “Pince is protective about the Restricted Section.” 

“Right,” Severus whispered. “Sorry.” He narrowed his eyes. “But why are you staring?” 

“Just wondering how far your thing with Lupin can go.” 

Severus huffed. “What thing? Right now we’re just--” 

“Snogging?” Regulus smirked. “Shagging? Fucking?” 

Severus coughed. “None of your business.” 

“It is _mine_ , though,” came a voice, and they both jumped as Remus emerged from behind a stack of books. “Why did you leave?” he asked, glaring. “The others decided you can stay in Gryffindor.” 

~


	45. Finding Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping arrangements are sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #492: The Holidays are coming.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding Safety

~

Severus jumped. “How’d you find us?” 

Remus slipped a folded parchment into his pocket. “I’ve my ways.” 

Regulus snorted. “My brother and his Potter agreed to let us hide in Gryffindor? Wonders never cease. The holidays must be coming early.” 

Remus’ eyes narrowed. “You have something of mine.” 

“This you mean?” Regulus pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket, fondling it. “I thought it was Potter’s.” He smirked.

“It is and he loaned it to _me_ , not _you._ ” Remus grabbed the Cloak. “Now come on, I need to get you back to Gryffindor so we can keep you safe.” 

~

They exited the library behind some Ravenclaws. Avery and Yaxley were waiting. Fortunately, Remus had insisted they use the Cloak, so, undetected, they crept by. 

“...sure they’re inside?” Yaxley asked Avery, eyeing the library door. 

“Where else could they hide?” Avery asked. “Once Pince closes up we’ll have them, and so will Riddle.”

“And what if they won’t join?” 

Avery grinned evilly. “Then _he’ll_ give them to us to play with.” He licked his lips. “It’ll be like the holidays came early.” 

Severus shuddered. Remus rested his hand on his back. “Let’s go!” he mouthed. 

Severus couldn’t leave fast enough. 

~

Black and Potter were waiting when they got to Gryffindor. “In trouble, Reg?” Black sneered at Regulus and Severus. “Must be the company you keep.” 

Severus growled, but Remus clasped his hand. “Enough, Siri. I explained the situation. They’re trying to do the right thing.” 

Potter sighed. When Remus had returned his Cloak the moment they’d arrived in Gryffindor, he’d looked as if his holidays had come early. “He’s right, Padfoot. Least we can do is keep them safe.” 

“Fine.” Black smirked at Remus. “And I guess since Snape’s sleeping with you, I get Reg?” 

Regulus snorted. “I’ll take Potter.”

~


	46. Nicely Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys consummate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #493: Naughty or Nice?
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Nicely Naughty

~

Black’s smirk faded. “You can’t. James has plans.” 

Regulus shrugged. “I don’t care about his naughty plans with Evans, I’m not staying with you.” 

Potter sputtered. “My plans are nice--”

Quietly, Remus led Severus away. Black, busy yelling at Regulus, didn’t notice. “...being such an arsehole--!” 

Severus glanced back to see Regulus wink at him. _He’s distracting Black!_ “Thanks,” Severus mouthed as Remus pulled him behind his curtains. 

“Potter has plans?” Severus frowned. “With Lily?” 

“Does it matter?” Remus smiled. “I’ve my own plans to worry about.”

“Oh? What plans?” Severus swallowed hard. 

Remus smirked, reaching for him. “You’ll see.” 

~

Minutes later, Severus’ universe had narrowed to Remus and his tongue, that was doing nicely naughty things to his cock. 

Severus sobbed, clutching Remus’ hair and babbling nonsense. “Please-- Fuck-- Re...Remus--!” 

His broken words seemed to spur Remus on, making him suck harder, and before long Severus was arching his back, trying to shove his cock as far down Remus’ throat as it would go.

When Remus hummed it was too much, and Severus came, seeing stars. 

Pulling off, Remus crawled up Severus’ body. “I take it you approve of my plans? I’ve some more.” 

Severus could only moan. 

~

Severus had fingered himself before. Having read about it, he’d decided to experiment. It’d been nice enough, but nothing like what it was having _Remus’_ slick fingers up his arse. 

Writhing, Severus tried to tighten his muscles and pull those naughty, tormenting fingers deeper inside himself. Groaning, he fisted the sheets. “Please--” 

“Merlin, you’re gorgeous like this,” Remus whispered against Severus’ mouth. “I want to fuck you so--” 

“Do it,” Severus gasped. 

Remus’ fingers stilled. “You’re sure?” he asked, eyes blazing into Severus’. “That wasn’t part of my plan.” 

“It’s part of mine.” Severus clutched at Remus’ shoulders. “Do it.” 

~

“It’ll hurt,” whispered Remus, sliding a third finger into Severus. “First times especially do.” 

Severus had read that, but just then he didn’t care. “Please--” 

Slowly, Remus nodded. “I’ll make it feel nice,” he promised. He withdrew his fingers, fumbling for something in his trunk. 

Severus whimpered. “Just use the spell like you did earlier.” 

“No.” Remus poured lube in his hand. “This is better.” 

“Oh.” Severus moaned as Remus positioned himself. “Oh!”

Remus thrust inside Severus, not stopping until he was fully seated. Severus gasped. It hurt, but it felt deliciously naughty, too. 

“Okay?” asked Remus. 

“Yes. Now move!” 

~

Severus clutched at Remus’ shoulders as he moved in him. The burn of penetration had given way to a throbbing ache centred where they were connected. It felt...nice.

“All right?” Remus asked. Their foreheads were pressed together and his eyes searched Severus’ as if peering into his soul. 

Severus squeezed his inner muscles harder. 

Remus groaned. “Naughty,” he murmured. “Gorgeously naughty. Fuck.”

Severus’ nails dug into Remus’ skin. “More,” he begged. “More.” 

“Yes,” Remus hissed, his movement going ragged. Abruptly, he stilled, his face buried in Severus’ neck as he came. With a groan, he finally collapsed atop Severus.

~

Severus was still aching, his cock throbbing with the need to come, and Remus looked too tired to fix it. Snaking his hand between them, Severus reached for his erection, but Remus batted his hand away. “No,” he growled. “That’s not nice. Don’t be naughty. That’s for me to do.”

“Fuck,” Severus groaned as Remus’ fist closed around him. It only took a few pulls before he was coming, his hips jerking as he spilled himself between them and over Remus’ hand. 

“There,” Remus said, kissing the corner of Severus’ pleasure-slack mouth. “Now we can rest.” 

And so they did.

~


	47. Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A situation arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #494: Bleak Midwinter.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Situation

~

Severus woke slowly, feeling sore and warm and, for the first time in days, safe and content. 

Behind him, Remus’ nose was tucked into the nape of his neck, and his every exhalation ruffled Severus’ hair. 

Severus kept his eyes closed, trying to stave off bleak thoughts, but it was impossible. _Avery, Yaxley, Malfoy, Riddle--_

“You’re thinking rather loudly.” Remus kissed his neck. 

Severus hummed. “Sorry. Midwinter break’s coming and I can’t hide once I’m home for holidays.” 

“Relax.” Remus sighed. “There are ways to protect you. We just have to think.” 

“Think?”

“Yes.” Shifting, Remus straddled him. “But later.” 

~

They both drifted off again after Remus’ very successful distraction, and when Severus woke it was to someone calling their names. 

“Snape! Moony! Get up!” 

Remus raised his head. “We’re sleeping, Padfoot!” 

“I’m sure,” Black drawled. “Anyway, you’re needed out here. We’ve a...situation.” 

Severus stared at Remus. “What if they got in?” 

“Who? Avery and Yaxley?” Remus shook his head. “Impossible.” Pitching his voice louder, he asked, “What situation?” 

“You need to get out here and see.”

Remus snorted. “Whatever it is it can wait, can’t it?” 

“No, Mr Lupin,” came McGonagall’s distinctive brogue. “I don’t believe it can.” 

~


	48. Planning the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus steps up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #495: A Brand New Year.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Planning the New Year

~

Severus’d never dressed faster in his life, and Remus wasn’t close behind, but upon opening the curtain they still found an impatient McGonagall waiting. “I shan’t ask what you were doing.” She sniffed. “Although I suspect it was highly irregular.” 

“You’re not joking,” muttered Black, earning himself glares from McGonagall and Remus. 

Regulus, who’d apparently slept on the floor, coughed. “Is there news, Professor?” 

“Yes.” McGonagall faced him. “I’ve friends willing to provide protection after the New Year.” 

Severus frowned. “Friends?” 

“Indeed.” McGonagall smiled. “You’ll meet them later. For now, however, we need to hide you both over the holidays.” 

~

“Where?” asked Severus, eyes narrowed. “They’ll check my home--”

“And mine,” said Regulus. “I can’t spend the holidays or the New Year there without consequences.” 

Black snorted. 

Regulus turned on him. “You disagree?” 

“No, it’s just--” Black shook his head. “I’m surprised you care.” 

“He’s being recruited at wandpoint by Yaxley and Avery, you git,” Severus snapped. “Of course he cares!” 

Black drew breath as if to shout back, but McGonagall coughed. “Enough! It’s clear to me that Regulus and Severus cannot return home. So they’ll need to hide elsewhere.” 

Remus’ hand tightened on Severus’. “They can stay with me.” 

~


	49. In the Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #496: Red.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In the Red

~

After some initial surprise, McGonagall reacted favourably to the idea. Potter seemed fine with it as well. It was Black who, red-faced, pulled Remus aside for an intense conversation. 

Severus watched from the sidelines, eyes narrowed. 

“He’s just being protective.” 

Dragging his gaze from Black and Remus, Severus looked at Potter. “Excuse me?” 

“Siri.” Potter offered a faint smile. “He’d go to ends of the earth for a friend. He just doesn’t want to see Remus hurt.” His expression sobered. “Nor do any of us.” 

“I’ve no plans to hurt him,” Severus said. 

Potter nodded. “No one ever _plans_ to.” 

~

Whatever Remus said to Black worked since, with the exception of shooting some dark looks at Severus, he didn’t express any other misgivings. 

McGonagall made arrangements to spirit them out of the castle before the holidays, citing a mysterious ailment that necessitated their transfer to St Mungo’s. 

“The stories are mad,” said Lily that evening. “Everything from dragon pox to male pregnancy.” 

Severus huffed. “And who’s supposed to be pregnant?” 

Lily grinned. “The going theory is, you are.” She leaned in. “According to James, it’s not for lack of trying with Remus.”

Severus thought his face would be permanently red. 

~

Escaping the castle was surprisingly easy. Severus half expected a confrontation with Avery and Yaxley, but their trip to McGonagall’s office was uneventful. And, with the headmaster conveniently away, she didn’t have to report their transfer to anyone. “I’ll tell Albus eventually, of course,” she said. “But by then you’ll be gone.” She gestured. “You’ll Floo directly to Mr Lupin’s.”

Remus went first, followed by Regulus.

Severus, his meagre belongings clutched in his hands, stopped before going through. “Thank you.” 

McGonagall smiled and, pulling a red scarf from around her neck, wrapped it about his. “Thank _you_ for trusting me.” 

~

Remus’ house was cosy, his parents friendly. They seemed thrilled Remus’d brought friends home. “I’ll show you boys where you’ll be sleeping,” said Mrs Lupin once they arrived. 

After putting their things away, Severus and Regulus returned to the main room. Remus was waiting. “All right?” he asked, coming up and taking Severus’ hand in his. 

Severus could feel himself going red. “I’m fine.” He coughed. “Should we be, erm, touching like this?” 

Regulus snorted.

Remus shrugged. “I told my parents about us,” he said. “They--” He hesitated. “They weren’t especially surprised.” 

“Oh.” Severus imagined his father’s reaction. He shivered.

~

Dinner was delicious. Afterward, they gathered in the living room. Remus’ father seemed nervous. “What’s wrong, Dad?” Remus asked. 

“Professor McGonagall said we’d have visitors, but they’re late.” 

“Visitors?” Remus exchanged looks with Severus and Regulus. “Who?” 

“People who can help your friends.” Mrs Lupin smiled. “Professor McGonagall said if anyone can help, it’s them.” 

_Who?_ Severus frowned. 

The Floo sounded and everyone sat up straight. Into the room strode two men with fierce, identical faces and red hair. “Gideon and Fabian Prewitt at your service,” said one, sweeping into a low bow. “We hear you’ve a dark wizard problem?” 

~


	50. On the Offensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus channels his Gryffindor side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #497: Expelliarmus.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

On the Offensive

~

Gideon and Fabian were quintessential Gryffindors, immediately ready to go on the offensive. “Sodding Malfoys,” muttered Fabian darkly. “What say you, Gideon? Ready to take them on?” 

“Absolutely.” Gideon eyed Severus and Regulus. “So. Any idea where to find this Riddle chap?” 

“I’d say Malfoy Manor,” said Regulus. 

Gideon groaned. “Damn and blast! That manor’s a fortress. Hexes bounce. Even Expelliarmus doesn’t work right there.” 

“True,” agreed Fabian. He winked at Severus. “Don’t ask how we know that.” 

Despite himself, Severus laughed. These Prewitts seemed competent, and for the first time, he started believing there was a way out. 

~ 

“Our main problem’s finding a way in,” said Fabian. 

Severus exchanged a speaking look with Regulus, who finally nodded. Severus coughed. “We’ve an invitation, Regulus and I. We could get you in.” 

Gideon’s eyes narrowed. “It’ll be dangerous,” he warned. “When things start happening, they’ll know it was you who betrayed them. Can you defend yourselves?” 

“I’m top of my class in Defence,” said Severus. “No one I’ve met’s been able to resist my Expelliarmus.” 

Fabian’s eyebrow went up. “Then maybe this could work.” 

“No,” said Remus, who’d been sitting on the side, just observing. He frowned. “It’s too dangerous.”

~

“I must!” Severus hissed. 

Remus, who’d pulled him aside, scowled. “Remember the trouble we had getting you away from them? You can’t hand yourself over on a plate. Madness!” 

“What’s really mad is letting Malfoy and Riddle continue recruiting.” Severus sighed. “Have you heard? They’re calling themselves the Death Eaters.” He shivered.

Remus sighed. “Still, Severus, I can’t allow you to--” 

“Remus,” Severus interrupted. “It’s not your choice, it’s mine, and I’m going.” 

Remus stared at him for a long moment before snogging him fiercely. “Fine. But you’re taking someone with you.” 

“Who? You?” Severus rolled his eyes. 

“No. Sirius.” 

~


	51. Adrift at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #498: All at Sea.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Adrift at Sea

~

“He wants _Sirius_ to go with us?” Regulus hissed. “Why?” 

Severus shrugged. “I’m at sea about his reasoning. All he’ll say is, he’ll prove useful.”

“As what? As far as I’m concerned the only thing my brother’s good at is pissing me off.” 

Severus nodded. That was the only thing he’d ever found Black useful for, too. But Remus wouldn’t be denied, and the next day, Black was there, Potter at his side. 

After a whispered conversation with Remus, Black approached Severus. “Looks like I’m your bodyguard, Snape.” 

Severus snorted. “I hope you’re good at hiding.” 

Black smirked. “You’ll see.” 

~

Finally, everything was ready. Regulus owled Malfoy, receiving a rapid reply. “He wants us there tonight.” 

Gideon snorted. “Eager sod.” 

Fabian grinned. “Good for us, though. I hate dragging things out.”

“I’ll line up reinforcements,” said Gideon. “Just in case.” 

“Brilliant.” 

As the Prewitts plotted, Remus pulled Severus aside, handing him a mirror. “Activate this if you need me. And be careful.” 

“Naturally.” Severus smirked. “I’m Slytherin.” 

“I dunno,” Remus murmured. “This plan was your idea, and it seems pretty Gryffindor. Maybe you were mis-Sorted.” 

“I’m at sea as to why you think that,” Severus snorted. “And I’ll be fine.” 

~

They landed outside Malfoy Manor. It was cold in Wiltshire, a chilling wind whipping over a sea of grass. Regulus eyed Black. “Time for you to hide.”

Black hummed. “And time for you to know my secret. I answer to Padfoot.” 

Severus gasped as Black morphed into a black dog. 

“Salazar’s tits,” swore Regulus, stepping back. 

Black growled and both Severus and Regulus turned to see Malfoy, flanked by Avery and Yaxley, approaching. 

“Welcome.” Malfoy eyed the dog. “Is this your pet?” 

“He’s my new familiar,” lied Severus. “I bring him everywhere.” 

Malfoy inclined his head. “Very well. Follow me.” 

~

Inside Malfoy Manor was slightly warmer. No one said anything as Malfoy led them up the stairs. Once they were in a large dining room, Malfoy gestured for them to sit. Padfood curled up on Severus’ feet. 

“I’m at sea as to why you changed your minds,” Malfoy finally said, leaning back in his chair. 

Regulus smirked, telling the story they’d agreed upon. “We couldn’t appear too eager. We didn’t want Dumbledore suspecting us.” 

Malfoy hummed. “Clever. Well, our patron’s eager to meet you.” 

“And us, him,” said Severus. 

“Good.” Malfoy rose, and at his feet, Severus felt Padfoot tense. 

~

Riddle was urbane, attractive, persuasive. Power emanated from him. Severus didn’t trust him one bit. “Lucius claims you’re a brilliant brewer, Snape.” 

Severus smirked. “I...dabble.” 

“I see.” Riddle looked down at Padfoot. “This is your familiar?”

“Yes.” Severus rested his hand on Padfoot’s fur. “I’m in the process of training him.” 

“Excellent.” Riddle hummed. “You and Black will be assets.” He glanced over at Yaxley, who was glaring. “I’m at sea as to why certain people don’t trust you, however.” 

Severus shrugged, striving to seem casual. “Petty school issues don’t concern me.” 

“Wise.” Riddle nodded. “We’ll do well together.”

~

Riddle remained charming all evening, and nothing untoward happened. Severus started to wonder if they’d been mistaken, if Riddle _wasn’t_ planning sedition and murder. 

“Should we call off the reinforcements?” Regulus muttered when he got Severus alone in a corner. “Nothing’s happening.”

Severus shrugged. “Let’s see how it goes. The evening’s young and I’m at sea as to what happens next.” 

Padfood, who’d been ambling about the room, joined them. He tugged at Severus’ robes. 

“Maybe he needs to be let outside,” Regulus deadpanned. 

Severus huffed. “This better be good.” 

Padfoot growled.

“Fine, fine.” Severus let Padfood lead him away.

~

“What the hell, mutt?” Severus said as Padfood dragged him along. “If you get me lost--” 

Padfood nipped Severus’ hand, making him hiss. Before Severus could say anything, however, he nudged Severus towards a door emphatically. 

“Fine!” Rolling his eyes, Severus edged forward, pausing when he heard voices. Peering through the keyhole, his eyes widened. He remembered Bellatrix Black but didn’t recognise the other person, a terrified Muggle. 

“Let me go!” the Muggle begged. 

“Poor little Muggle.” Bellatrix giggled. “Are you at sea, sea, sea? Don’t worry, your death will be for a good cause.” 

Eyes wide, Severus went cold.

~

Severus located Regulus, but he looked at sea, surrounded by Yaxley, Avery and Crabbe.

Striving to look casual, Severus edged his way to the window, looking out into the darkness. While he didn’t see anyone, he knew the Prewitts and Remus were there waiting. He exhaled, centring himself. 

There was commotion, and Severus spun to see Bellatrix dragging in the Muggle. Riddle stepped to the centre of the room, arms wide. “We have two new petitioners tonight. Killing this Muggle will prove their loyalty to our cause. Come, Severus, Regulus.”

Reaching into his pocket, Severus clutched Remus’ mirror and squeezed. 

~


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Severus saves the day, although Lupin helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #499: The Fidelius Charm. This is the FINAL INSTALLMENT (OMG!).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has commented on this story through the long weeks of writing. It's been tremendous fun! And honesty, I was planning on ending it NEXT week since it's Snupin100 last week, but the boys decided differently, so who am I to argue? *g*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

End Game

~

Severus watched Bellatrix strap the Muggle onto a table. From the corner of his eye he saw Padfoot slip out, and he hoped to hell he was leaving for reinforcements. _I hope this place isn’t under a Fidelius Charm._

Exchanging a look with Regulus, Severus swallowed hard. He wasn’t prepared to commit murder, and he was pretty sure Regulus wasn’t either. 

Suddenly, the mirror in his pocket pulsed. Severus let it go. _I hope that means help’s on the way._

“He’s ready,” cackled Bellatrix, standing back. Then, all eyes were on Severus and Regulus. 

“Go on,” said Riddle. “Kill him.” 

~

“Why are you hesitating, gentlemen?” Riddle’s eyes were cold. “We’ve no room for squeamish wizards.” 

Severus coughed. “I apologise. It’s just I’d hoped--” 

“Hoped what?” Riddle snapped. 

“As you know, I’m an...experimenter.” Severus smirked. “I’d hoped to have the opportunity to try some...research.” He turned to Malfoy. “This place is under a Fidelius Charm, I presume?” 

Malfoy huffed. “No.”

Riddle’s expression cleared. He laughed. “Always thinking ahead. I like that.” He pursed his lips. “You can play next time. Now, you must prove your mettle.”

Avery pushed Regulus forward so he was beside Severus. 

Riddle smiled coldly. “Proceed.” 

~

Regulus and Severus both drew wands. “W-what method would you like?” Regulus asked.

Bellatrix snorted. “Just use the Killing Curse, dolts!” 

Riddle held up a hand and Bellatrix immediately bowed her head subserviently. “It’s a valid question, Bella. There are many ways to kill, after all. Perhaps Severus has a preferred way?” 

Severus swallowed hard. “I’m no expert,” he said. “But I should think the first requirement would be somewhere that’s under a Fidelius Charm.” 

“I think we can assume that Lucius has the place sufficiently warded against intruders.” Riddle drew his own wand. “Now, stop dithering. Do the deed!” 

~

With wild thoughts of somehow freeing the Muggle and shielding them all long enough to get out, Severus raised his wand. But when a crash caused the building to reverberate, he stepped back. “What’s that?” 

“An excellent question.” Riddle stared at Malfoy. “You claimed the Manor was secure.” 

“It is!” Malfoy stepped back while everyone else started to edge away from him. “No one can get in.” 

“Someone is.” Casually, Riddle pointed his wand at the Muggle. “ _Avada Ked--!_ ”

“ _Stupefy!_ ” The spell came from beyond the door, but Severus knew the voice. 

“Remus?” he cried as hexes started flying. “Remus!” 

~

Regulus dragged Severus away. “Come on! It’ll occur to someone eventually that we’re the betrayers, especially since you kept asking about the Fidelius!” 

Ducking hexes, they crawled beneath furniture. When he peered through, Severus saw Fabian, Gideon, and a fierce-faced man with piercing blue eyes who wielded a staff like it was a wand.

Riddle was holding off several people, but when a woman entered, adding her spells to the attack, he folded, his body being blasted against a wall. 

After that, the others capitulated and as Severus stood, he was tackled. “Severus!” 

“Remus!” Severus closed his eyes and clung.

~

“How’s he not dead?” The woman, Alice, eyed Riddle. “Does he have nine lives?” 

“Yes, actually.” Black, back in human shape, brandished a book. “I found this while exploring. Riddle’s been experimenting with things called Horcruxes?” 

“Gimme that!” Alastor Moody, the staff wielder, crowed. “We have you now, Riddle.” 

“I was Imperiused, I tell you!” Malfoy cried as he was dragged off. 

Severus, leaning against Remus, snorted. 

“Great work, Snape.” Gideon approached. “We’d have failed without you and Regulus. With what we heard through Remus’ mirror, and your memories, you’ve saved the day.” 

Remus grinned. “That’s Severus, a Gryffindor at heart.”

~

With Riddle contained, everyone returned to the Lupins’ to celebrate. Dumbledore and McGonagall even attended. Severus avoided Dumbledore, however. He still didn’t trust him. 

Black was surprisingly pleasant. “Always thought you were decent, Snape,” he slurred after several ales. “Eh, James?”

James simply chuckled.

The party was still going on when Remus led Severus outside. “In addition to Riddle, they caught a werewolf named Greyback.”

Severus blinked. “Is he--”

Remus nodded. “He turned me.” 

There were no words, so Severus simply hugged him. And that’s how Lily found them. “May I have a word with Sev?” 

Grinning, Remus stepped aside. 

~

Arms linked, Severus and Lily strolled the Lupins’ garden. “Things worked out, didn’t they?” she said. “Aren’t you glad I made you come to study group all those months ago?” 

Severus sighed. “I suppose. Things got mad in the middle, though.” 

“True.” Lily rested her head on Severus’ shoulder. “So I’ve something to tell you.” 

“What’s that?” 

“James and I are getting married.” 

Severus froze mid-step. Lily’s hand tightened on his arm. They stood in silence for several moments. Finally, Severus smiled. “I’m happy for you,” he said, meaning it. “Congratulations.” 

Lily looked up at him. “I believe you are.” 

~

They were still outside when Remus came looking. “The party’s breaking up,” he said. “James is looking for you, Lily. He seems nervous.” 

Lily smiled. “We’re telling my parents tomorrow,” she said, leaning up to kiss Severus’ cheek. “Wish me luck.” 

Severus grinned. “ _They’re_ not who he’ll need the luck with.”

Lily chuckled. “He won _you_ over.” 

“I’m not as tough as Petunia.” 

Lily’s eyes widened. “Bloody hell.” 

Once alone, Remus pulled Severus close. “You okay?” he asked, searching Severus’ eyes. 

“Yes,” said Severus, kissing him. 

“Good. Ready for bed? Because I’m _considering_ casting a Fidelius Charm so we’re not disturbed,” Remus joked. 

Severus grinned. “Brilliant.” 

~

They snuck into Remus’ room. Black saw them, but he simply winked, slinging an arm over Regulus’ shoulders to distract him as they moved past. “Apparently, Sirius is our Fidelius Secret-Keeper,” joked Remus. 

In bed, they curled together, Severus sighing. Remus began shaking and, concerned, Severus rubbed soothing circles on his back. “What’s wrong?” 

“I was scared today,” Remus whispered. “I could’ve lost you.” 

“But you didn’t.” 

“True.” Remus rolled Severus onto his back. “I didn’t.” 

Their lovemaking was intense, life-affirming, and, afterwards, as Severus caught his breath, he hummed, contented. They’d been through the fire. All was well.

~


End file.
